


Christmas Oneshot: Quckerjack and River

by dana3400



Category: Disney Duck Universe, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Christmas, Fan Characters, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27742420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dana3400/pseuds/dana3400
Summary: Christmas is the best time of the year for the jester duo
Relationships: Quackerjack & Fanchild
Kudos: 4





	Christmas Oneshot: Quckerjack and River

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I didn't like or enjoy writing the interswap fanfic, so here a Christmas fic instead

Quackerjack's Warehouse was deadly silence, for the mad jester was outside with one and only child: River, a small blue duckling wearing a black and white jester get-up with a mask on their face.

The jester duo were packing gifts in home-made Santa sleigh with wooden deer with large metal wings attached to him, River seem to quite excited, racing around the sleigh with prep in their step. "First and best Christmas with dadjack!" they clapped, dumping more gifts in the sleigh

"That's right baby,our first Christmas as a family!" Quackerjack smiled, proudly watching his little one. He absolutely adores River, how cloud he not? the duckling was so creative and remind him of when he was younger.

Eventually, all the gifts were packed inside in the sleigh and the two were ready to go spread Christmas cheer all across St.Canard in their own twisted clownround way.

"Ready Baby?" 

"Yep!" River stopped racing, and attempted to climb into the sleigh,however the duckling was too short to reached for the edge, so quickly Quackerjack picked up them and gently place them in the sleigh. "Thank you."

"Of course, my little blackjack, now let's go!" Quackerjack hop inside the sleigh, bucking in the tiny blue jester and himself. He reached under the sleigh and took out a whip,he whipped the wooden deers and the wings activated, flying the two into the blustery winter air.

"Woo!" River's eye light up with wonder, look down at the bustling city full of people rushing home for holidays. "Dad, there's so many people just like the gala!"

"I see! and they all waiting for their gifts, we shouldn't keep them waiting, you think you can throw some down?" 

"Aye, Aye captain dadjack!" the blue ducking grab a handful of gifts with parachute tied to them, and dropped them onto the city populous.

"Thank you baby, hopeful that no good Darkwing won't stop us."

"Your welcome dad, and look they already love them! they are screaming with joy."

That was only half true, the people were screaming, but it was out of fear, the gifts contained distributing toys with real teeth, some shoot fire out their eyes, and other just blew up into fireworks that light up the night sky. 

"Oh yes they are! we are already off to wonderful start!" Quackerjack clapped flying the sleigh further into St.Carand. As the two went on to spared more of their twisted sense of Christmas cheer, It started to snow.

Promptly River stick their tongue out,hoping for a snowflake to lay on it and soon a few did. "Chilly." they giggled, flicking their tongue back in their mouth, feeling the cold breeze wiggle their jester hat. "Where's our next stop?"

"Over there baby!" The larger jester, motioned at a small line of damaged and graffiti houses. "Baby?"

River fell silence, their face mixed of fear and sadness as they look upon the houses, their father pointed at. Finally they spoke: "I- don't want to go there, bad memories, bad parents."

The jester's eyes widen, he knew what the child was talking about, River used to had two other parents before him and they didn't care for them about all and even left behind the child to fend for their own, so he immediately flew the sleigh away from the line of house and into a array of stores, however, he noticed water forming around the blue duckling: they were crying. 

"It's okay baby, were away from them." he said softy, landing the slight behind one of the stores and walking over to his sobbing kid, he hated seeing them sad, It broke his jester's heart seeing his one and only kid so sad.

"I-know, I don't know why I'm crying." River stuttered turning to face their dad. "It was a long time ago, why can't I just forget it ever happen."

"Oh baby, they didn't deserved you, your such a wonderful child, I know it hard to talk about, but I'm here." Quackerjack replied, wrapping the small jester into a hug.

River hugged their dad back, allowing themselves to cry in his arms, they felt comfortable doing so, after all, they trusted Dadjack with all their life, he was the best dad in the world to them. "Thank you dad- I just felt like I did something wrong-"

"No, no, you didn't, it was their fault, they were to blind to see just how amazing you are."

"You think so?"

"I know so, your my kid after all and you don't need their approval."

The ducking slowly start to smile, their father's words calm them down, it seem like their dad have a spacial gift,he could cheer them up even during their darkest hour.

"Yeah, your right! I'm your kid! and I'm going to have the best Christmas with you!" River exclaimed, watching as dadjack picked them up and spin them around.

"Yes! yes! we are!" with one last bearhug, the two return to the sleigh and went on they merry way, giving more gifts to the people of the city and singing Christmas tones, yes they may not be blood related, but the love that they share was just as real as any other father and child duo.


End file.
